


Someone To Help Ring In the New Year

by katmarajade



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Destiny, F/M, Humor, New Year's Eve, Romance, Yule Ball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-16
Updated: 2014-03-16
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:23:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1324798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katmarajade/pseuds/katmarajade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavender Brown knows what she wants.  She knows how to read the cards.  She's going to find him tonight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone To Help Ring In the New Year

It was a week before Christmas and Lavender Brown was dressed to impress at the annual Ministry Yule Ball. Gorgeous golden satin robes flowed like liquid across her curves and offered tantalizing glimpses of the tiny red dress she wore underneath.

She was looking to pull, but it was more than that. She was determined to find her Mr. Right, her knight in shining armor, her Prince Charming. She was going to find him, make him fall desperately in love with her, and for the first time in her life have someone special with whom to ring in the New Year. And this was the night it was supposed to happen.

Lavender earned a degree in Arithmancy from one of the finest wizarding universities in London and went on to achieve her Masters of Divination after a grueling three year apprenticeship. She recently opened her own consulting business, which featured a mix of traditional divination methods combined with the mathematical solidity of Arithmantical equations.

Last year she'd been at Parvati's New Year's Eve bash. All the handsome men were taken and Lavender had ended up kissing Dennis Creevey, sweet as could be but with lips like tinned kippers. Ick. Now Parvati was engaged, and Lavender was properly tired of being the single friend who messed up dinner parties with her lack of plus-one-ness.

She was gorgeous, smart, witty, accomplished, and generally amazing. There was really no reason why men shouldn't be falling all over themselves to win her. Clearly, they were intimidated by her stunning beauty, her professional success, and her great cleverness.

It wasn't like she was expecting Prince William or anything, but she had standards. He needed to be tall, handsome, and brilliant. Most importantly though, he needed to think she was the most incredible woman ever to grace the planet. That wasn't so much to ask, was it?

So she'd done what she did best. She worked through the equations, consulted her usual combination of cards, tea leaves, and crystals, and determined when and where she was going to meet the future love of her life. If her equations were correct (and they always were—she was brilliant that way) her true love should be at this ball tonight. She'd had to use all of her Ministry connections, a healthy dose of feminine wiles, and offer three free divination sessions in order to score an invite to the highly prestigious Ministry Yule Ball. Now she just had to find her mystery man.

A sparkling flute of champagne in hand, she wandered the floor of the magically extended ball room floor, searching for her soon-to-be True Love. He was supposed to be here; the cards had spoken. She finally spied a prime target from across the room. Tall, thin with well-defined shoulders, impeccable posture, and ginger hair that glowed in the candlelight. Yes, he'd do nicely. She always had had a soft spot for red heads.

She twisted through the crowd, coming up behind him, where he stood gazing out on the rest of the partygoers. Breathing in, she let herself get momentarily lost in the clean, spicy scent of a sexy wizard in fancy dress. Tapping him on the shoulder, she readied her best come hither expression, but her eyes widened comically instead when she realized that she was coming on to her former Headboy, one Percy Weasley.

"Percy!" she gasped, a laugh bubbling up deep inside her belly along with a strong sensation of _yes, yes, yes!_

"Hello," he replied stiffly, looking faintly annoyed at the interruption but also pleased at the reprieve.

"Fancy meeting you here!"

"I work here," he said slowly, as if she might not know he was the second highest ranking member in the current British wizarding political field.

"Yes, of course you do. I'm here as a personal friend to the head of the Department of Divination Regulations. I've my own business now, you know."

She'd clearly piqued his interest, because he began to question her about her start up costs, business model, and the current business market. She answered his questions with an even-larger-than-usual smile on her face, and she couldn't help the thrill of pride that ran through her at the way his eyes darkened when she shifted just enough to flash a tiny glimpse of the red silk and creamy thigh under her robes.

This was nothing like what she'd expected. Percy, the swotty older brother of her school-girl boyfriend. Yet, the cards never lied. Misled or were misinterpreted, sure, but she knew what she was doing. And her Masters of Divination wasn't just for show. This was written in the stars and who was she to argue?

Giving him a heated once over, she realized that this would definitely be no hardship. Tall with wide straight shoulders, the scrawny prefect Percy had grown into himself. He was still slender but looked strong, and the horn-rimmed glasses highlighted the swirling liquid brown of his amber eyes, which were watching her like she was indeed the most gorgeous, fascinating women he'd ever seen. Though he seemed a bit stiff and uptight, the heat burning behind those darkening amber eyes made her think that perhaps underneath that prim and proper exterior was more fiery Gryffindor passion than anyone expected.

His eyes bulged as she stepped right up against him and ran a crimson-tipped fingernail along his flushing jaw line. She gave him a slow, sexy smile and could feel his pulse rise as she pushed up in her metallic high-heeled shoes.

She kissed him firmly, sweet and unmistakable, then pulled away. She had plans for this one, forever plans, and she intended to make sure that when they kissed on New Year's Eve, it would undeniably be the beginning of not only a new year but also a new love and a new life. 


End file.
